Special Fan Service
by Sleepy Tiger
Summary: Be careful if you're fanfiction writer ^_^ [status: complete; silly, self-insert]


Special fan service

Author's note: Dear reader, this little silly fanfiction bases on a true story...up to a certain point, but you'll see and don't take that too serious.

Pairing: No

Warnings: silly, OCC, self insert

Archive: Gundam Wing Densetsu and here and somewhere else, too

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

~ Special Fan Service ~

by Sleepy Tiger aka Aya-chan

August 2001

The annual school cross country race. Always in August. Always at a Monday. Always the only official day where the teachers could openly torture the pupils. But this year Aya-chan and her best friend Anna were prepared with some money and a mobile phone.

The route of the cross country race started on the school yard and led through a little forest. After that forest there was only wide yellow crop fields...and parallel to them there was the main street....Aya-chan's and Anna's actual destination.

When the two girls came out of the forest Aya-chan looked behind and in front of them. This was the right moment.

"Anna, we're the last now. Get your phone ready. Let's run through the field to get to the main street and take the taxi," Aya-chan whispered to her accomplice. 

"You weakling!"

That was not Anna's voice. It was a disgusted male tenor. Aya-chan's head shot around. She couldn't believe her eyes. Coolly he jogged next to her. Only dressed in a dark tanktop and those white baggy pants with the black sash. The black hair in that so typical tight tail. Totally relaxed, not impressed by the August heat. 

Her gaze sized him in total disbelieve. Chang Wufei was jogging next to her!!!! 

"AAHHHHH!" Aya-chan sharply turned to jump into the crop field. "ANNA!"

"No way, onna", he said determined. He pulled her back. "You'll jog the rest."

Aya-chan first only blinked and stared at him. But then she broke out and started to run for her dear life. "WHAAAAAA!!!! ANNA!!! MAMA!!!!" 

"Girls", Wufei sighed and ran a little faster. It didn't take much to catch up with her. "Don't be so silly, onna." 

"WHAAAAA!!!!!" 

This girl was so ridiculous! He shook his head when she wanted to jump in the field again. A strong arm encircled her waist and pulled her back.

"Oh no, I'm innocent and harmless", she whined and struggled despaired in his hard grip. "I don't kill people. I don't smoke. I don't take drugs. I don't drink. I even have no driver license. I only write fanfictions."

Suddenly he stopped and let go of her. She fell with a hard thud on the ground. Like Nataku herself he stood above her and growled at her: "You write fanfictions?!?" 

__

"Oho," she blinked with a grotesque smile. "No~o...no no no no no no....You misunderstood me. I mean I only read them."

"So you don't write any?" He asked suspiciously. 

"No~o." 

"You're lying."

"No~o."

His eyes narrowed and she almost died under his death glare. 

"Okay, okay, I admit it!" She whined and gulped. "I do write fanfictions."

"About what?"

"About...this and that."

"About what?"

She looked to everywhere but not to him. "Gundam Wing."

"You write about us?" 

She nodded slowly, looking up to him with big wet eyes. 

"And Quartre sends me to you," he snorted disgusted.

"He has sent you to me?" She repeated bemused. "Why?"

He frowned and seemed to be annoyed by her questions. But then he suddenly smiled. And man, what a smile he had. His eyes sparkled like stars in a summer night... 

"This is a part of our fan service, " he replied sweetly. "And because you're one of our biggest fan I'll give you our special fan service."

"Special. Fan. Service?" She gulped in horror. Somehow she knew this wasn't as good as it sounded. "What does that mean?" 

"Well..." He smiled at her. And now she thought it was a very, very wicked smile. "I also know you like our Gundams. Especially Nataku. I want to introduce her to you."

A big shadow fell on them and Aya-chan's gaze slowly raised. From where the heck did this 16 metres high Gundam come? Nataku stood absolutely still only few metres behind them, in top form and shining in the sun.

"I think you should get the chance to know her. The best way to start a friendship is to do something together...like a cross country race."

"What do you mean by this?"

Suddenly Nataku moved...towards them. Aya-chan sucked a breath and....ran. "WHHHAAAAAA!!!!" 

"Oi, that girl is faster than Speedy Gonzales and Roadrunner together," Someone laughed next to Wufei. The Chinese boy looked around and saw Duo and Quartre standing next to him and watching that running girl and Nataku on her heels. 

"That wasn't nice, Wufei." Quartre scolded his friend. "We send you to her to cheer her up and not to hunt her down with your Gundam."

"She writes fanfictions." Was Wufei's excuse.

"It's good to have a creative mind."

"Yeah, that's not a crime, Wu-man."

"She writes fanfictions about us."

The two other pilots turned to watch Nataku following that screaming girl. Suddenly Duo turned around and walked away with very determined steps. "Excuse me, guys. I think I should introduce Deathscythe to her."

~Owari~

Psst...Tell ya a secret...We took the taxi. Our excuse was something like: "We had a sunstroke." Maybe I had one, too, while I wrote this. 


End file.
